


Simon Can't Even Think Straight

by sandssavvy



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Raphael, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Canon Jewish Character, Disordered Eating, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Latino Character, Latino Characters, M/M, Ragnor Fell - Freeform, Simon still struggles with drinking blood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandssavvy/pseuds/sandssavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon goes to Magnus for advice. Because becoming a vampire isn't the only new shift in his identity.<br/>Chapter 3: Simon visits Luke and Clary at the Jade Wolf and comes out to them. Luke can no longer hide that he is a weredad. Meanwhile, Valentine’s plan begins to come to light.</p><p>A/N: Some background from the books is used, but it is set in the Shadowhunters TV universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of Cassandra Clare's works or the Shadowhunters TV series.
> 
> A/N: Set shortly after the season 1 finale in Simon's POV. Camille has been recaptured and Simon is back in Raphael's clan.  
> A huge thank you to my beta readers raphaelsntigo and theindigorose.

Simon shifted anxiously as he prepared to knock on Magnus Bane's door. He hadn't really planned this out well. Maybe he should have called ahead? What if Alec was in and they were having a romantic evening? If he interrupted their time together Magnus wouldn't feel like giving him advice. In fact, he'd probably start calling Simon "Sherman" or "Sheldon" again.

Before Simon could worry himself into leaving, the door swung open. He jumped in surprise, Raphael had taught him to use his heightened senses, but the wards on Magnus' apartment must include a spell for soundproofing. Magnus' lips quirked into a carelessly charming smirk at Simon's surprise.

"Simon, what's brought you here?" It was around midnight, but Magnus was still looking as glamorous as ever. Black and scarlet suit, matching scarlet streaks in his hair (Does he do those with magic or manually? He changes highlights a lot), and perfect makeup. The only sign that he wasn't expecting visitors was that his hair was more rumpled than artistically disarrayed, but it suited him.

"I was hoping you could give me some advice? That is if you aren't busy." Simon beamed at Magnus hopefully. He was trying what Jocelyn used to call his 'little boy grin', but nowadays it sometimes got mucked up by his fangs.

Magnus raised an eyebrow before he walked to the couch and gestured for Simon to follow him. Simon locked Magnus' door before he joined him. His knee was bouncing slightly in nervous agitation. Magnus' home smelled nice. It's easy to imagine a warlock's lair smelling like all kinds of nasty things. Maybe newts eyes? What would that even smell like? But the apartment smelled like sandalwood, hints of lavender, and rum from the drink that suddenly appeared in Magnus' hand.

"Now," said Magnus before taking a sip from his violet drink. He sighed as he relaxed against the couch. "I have to admit, I'm a little surprised that you came to me for advice. I would expect Luke, Raphael, or even dear Isabelle to be your first choices."

"Well, I love Luke and he's like a dad to me, but he doesn't really know how to deal with the vampire stuff. Don't get me wrong! He is super supportive. Best dad substitute I could ask for, but he was a Shadowhunter and now he is a werewolf, so he has never been close with a vampire before. Raphael has been helpful but he is kinda closed off, and I don't want to annoy him too much. It used to be kind of fun to annoy him, but I want to fit in with the other vampires after they finally let me back in. And Isabelle gives good advice, but this isn't really her area. At least I think it isn't."

Magnus, to his credit, didn't interrupt Simon's rambling. He allowed him to lose steam before he asked, "And just what do you need advice on?"

Simon took a deep breath. Breathing may be unnecessary now, but it helped calm him. Maybe it was like a placebo effect. "I have a few questions I guess. First, you like men and women, right? How did you figure that out?"

Magnus tilted his head toward Simon. He rarely ever truly focused on Simon and it unnerved him a little. He was used to being overlooked. Hopefully, Magnus couldn't see how nervous he was. Simon felt like he was twelve years old again and getting "the talk" from his mom. At least this time he couldn’t blush. Being a vampire may suck in a lot of ways, but he will never miss blushing.

"Yes, I'm bisexual. I've known for a very very long time, though the words for it shifted depending on where I was, and the time period, of course." Magnus finished off his drink and set it on his coffee table. "It has been a long time, so I can't remember the moment when I figured it out. It may be easier for me to help if you can explain why you need an answer to that question."

Simon hunched his shoulders a little; it is an old habit he hasn't managed to break. It was his body's attempt to physically protect him from humiliation, like that ever worked. "I uh– " He broke off unsure how to continue.

"Are you wondering if you might be bisexual, Simon?" Magnus asked casually, as though it was a common topic that he discussed daily. Suddenly Simon realized how silly his embarrassment was. Like Magnus Bane would be shocked or repulsed by anything he had to say.

Simon finally relaxed back against the couch. "I'm not sure. I always knew I liked girls. But lately, I think I might like a guy. I didn't really notice at first because I was dealing with all the new vampire issues. Now I'm noticing him a lot, though."

Magnus nodded his head thoughtfully, "Yes, I imagine you've been preoccupied for some time. Are you sure this feeling about men is new? You never used to get hot under the collar over other men?"

Oh, Simon hadn't even thought about that. He hadn't taken a lot of time to consider his newly realized feelings before panicking and running to Magnus. "I guess... There was Joey Behrmann from my old Synagogue. He was ridiculously good-looking, perfect teeth, big laugh, cute curls. He would make jokes and I would laugh more than everyone else even though he wasn't really all that funny. And– " Simon trailed off remembering how his heart would race like he'd just ran a mile when he made Joey smile. In class, his mind would drift to remembering Joey hugging him. The warmth of his strong arms encircling him would send heat throughout Simon's being. "But I was still in middle school."

Magnus shrugged, "I think a lot of young people dismiss their feelings for the same sex because everyone treats being straight as the norm. You realized you liked girls, so you ignored the rest of it because liking girls is what you expected to happen. And don't even let me get into how confusing it is for lesbians and bi women because girls are taught more about how to be desirable than about understanding their own desires." He smiled slightly and continued, "I, of course, excel at both."

"So, you do think I'm bi?" Simon asked. His mouth felt dry, so he headed for the kitchen.

"Well, that is something you have to figure out for yourself, but if I had to guess I would say yes." 

Simon was surprised to find that he felt relieved. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. In hindsight, there were a lot of things he'd ignored over the years because he thought it was a one-off. Who didn't think Santiago Cabrera was smoking hot and dashing in The Musketeers? And OK, maybe that explained some of his giddy joy at seeing Alec choose Magnus in front of everyone at Alec's canceled wedding. It was just so romantic and freeing to witness. 

"Yeah, I think - I think I am bi, Magnus." Simon grinned and set down the glass of water he'd been fiddling with as he thought it through. He was bi, and his friends would be fine with it. Even Raphael was fond of Magnus, so he doubted Raphael would mind. He was a bisexual, Jewish, Latino vampire. He wondered if there were any LGBTQQIA Downworlder clubs. For community meetings, not like Pandemonium. Well, maybe he could ask Magnus about that once he'd settled into all of this.

Magnus smiled at him genuinely and said, "Welcome to the world of being a bisexual Downworlder. I'm sure we'll get around to having a goody basket for newcomers one day, but for now, I can make you a Bloody Mary."

Simon's mind drifted to Camille sharing Bloody Marys with him while he was under her thrall. "How about blood without the Mary? If you have any."

The tension from earlier was gone. Simon was still filled with energy, but it wasn't from nerves. He was exuberant. Sure being bi might bring some trouble his way one day. Isabelle and Alec's parents wouldn't like it, but they already disliked him for being a vampire, so who cares what they think about it. Right now he was happy that he discovered something new about himself and his life- or unlife - just made more sense.

Magnus sauntered past him to the fridge. He pulled out a blood bag from behind his orange juice. "When I know I'm likely to have Night Children visiting I tend to keep some blood available." He poured the blood into a glass. "Raphael has been by more often lately, too."

Simon gratefully accepted the drink and the much-needed segue to his next questions. "You've known Raphael for a long time, right?" He took a sip of his blood and glanced away hoping that he looked casual. At least he was adjusting to drinking blood. At first, it would fill him with revulsion and self-disgust. Raphael threatened to force-feed him in the beginning. He told Simon that hungry new vampires are a hazard to mundanes. He was grateful that Raphael pushed him now.

"Oh yes, I met him shortly after he was turned." Magnus was now busy creating a new neon colored concoction for himself. He dropped some ice into his lime-green drink and headed back to the couch.

"Really, when was that?" Simon asked eagerly. He followed Magnus back to the opposite side of the couch and sat down facing him.

Magnus dragged a hand through his hair which left it even more artistically arranged than before Simon noted with some envy. Even as a vampire he couldn't manage carelessly handsome like nearly everyone else he'd met since he discovered the Shadow World. 

"It was either 1953 or 1954," Magnus said thoughtfully. "He wouldn't want me to tell you more about it."

Simon nodded his head vigorously, "I know, Raphael is a very private person. I don't want you to tell me anything he would be mad at you for sharing. Then he'd get mad at me too. I already mess up and annoy him too often."

"Well, you must have some winning qualities. I recognized Raphael's suit at the wedding." Magnus looked at Simon knowingly over the rim of his glass while he took another sip.

Simon continued to be glad that he could no longer blush. "Well, you know - bad idea to let me embarrass the rest of the vampires by dressing in my old suit to a big event at the Institute. I'd make Raphael's people look bad." Simon took a large gulp from his glass. If he kept rambling he'd dig himself into a hole. Ugh, more bad memories.

Magnus let out a hum that managed to sound disbelieving, "What else did you want to ask me, Simon?"

Simon shrugged and tried to look nonchalant, "I wanted to ask, since you've known Raphael a lot longer than me... Does he date?" He finished off his glass and set it on the coffee table. "I mean, he always sounds so disinterested when other people bring up their romantic lives. And if I try to ask him about any past romances he just, you know, walks away and ignores me."

"Well, I personally don't know of any great loves from Raphael's past. But he is known to play things close to vest. Which was smart while Camille was still in charge. If he does have any romantic interests, now would be the best time for him to explore them." The amused and light-hearted atmosphere that had surrounded Magnus so far this evening ebbed after bringing up Camille.

"I guess that makes sense. It would be easy for him to find someone, too." Simon bit his lower lip as he considered the future. Raphael might be secretly going out with someone. Maybe he was getting ready to finally show off some secret girlfriend. Then again, if that was going to happen he probably would have done it after Camille was recaptured.

Simon thought of asking Magnus more of his questions. How do vampires date? Is it different than it is with humans? Is there a lot of biting involved? He knew from personal experience that he could still get an erection. How does that even work when he has no heartbeat? But some of those questions were too private. Besides, after Camille was mentioned it didn't seem right to ask Magnus for vampire romance tips. Maybe he could get some advice from someone at the hotel.

It was time to go.

"Thanks man, you gave me a lot to think about." Simon smiled at Magnus as he stood up to leave.

"I thought you had more questions?"

"I just realized I could probably ask someone at the hotel about the vampire specific ones. It's really late. I should let you get some rest." Simon patted Magnus gently on the shoulder.

Magnus held the door open, and Simon was already outside when he said, "Don't wait too long to tell Raphael how you feel, Simon. Eternity is never as long as you think." He shut the door before Simon could think of anything to say.

Simon groaned loudly. Why was he so obvious? Oh well, time to head back to the Hotel Dumort.

 

Once Simon was gone, Magnus laughed and used his magic to clean their glasses. Blood stains are hard to get out once they dry. He hadn't wanted to rush Simon out the door, but he was eager to return to his bed.

Magnus quietly entered his bedroom and kept the lights off. He knew there was no chance Alec slept through someone visiting, but that was no reason to bombard his tired boyfriend with light and noise.

Alec shifted in bed to get a better look at Magnus standing in a pool of moonlight that shone through the window. "What did Simon want?"

Shadowhunters and their hypervigilance, of course he'd gotten up to find out who had entered Magnus' home. At least he'd allowed them their privacy after that.

"He just needed some advice."

"Advice?" Alec stared at Magnus as he undressed and joined Alec in bed. "Why did he come to you for advice?" Magnus would be annoyed by this question, really. But Alec’s eyes were unfocused, and it was clear he wasn't entirely awake. He was also adorably sleep mussed and as soon as Magnus laid down Alec clung to him and snuggled the warlock closer. Magnus kissed him softly. The fond joy Alec brought out in him was almost overwhelming.

"Because I am a bastion of wisdom, darling." Magnus gently stroked his fingers through Alec's hair. He was slumped half on top of Magnus, with his head on his boyfriend's chest. 

Alec let out an incoherent mumble followed by a sigh of contentment as he drifted off.

He hoped Raphael got his act together soon. There was no reason he and Simon shouldn't be able to enjoy this kind of closeness.

His eyes opened as an idea struck him. He knew where to find the perfect "coming out" present to get Simon. Hopefully when Raphael realized Simon was interested in men he would actually do something about it. He had better things to do than play cupid for vampires. He wasn't even the archer in this relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Magnus is really over emphasizing his age here. He's only around 400 years old but he's been pretending to be older since he was around 20. 
> 
> I am already planning the next chapter for this. It will focus primarily on Simon and the New York Clan. Raphael will also get to see the present Magnus got Simon.  
> Please leave kudos and/or comments. They bring me joy. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus visits the vampire Clan and his visit leaves Simon with a present and Raphael feeling shaken and uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This directly follows the events of chapter 1. There are lines to separate POV shifts.  
> Another thank you to my awesome betas raphaelsntigo and theindigorose!

 

Raphael was in the lobby sifting through paperwork and occasionally checking the clock on the wall. His eyes narrowed as he realized the clock was looking dusty and disused. He made a mental note to have someone clean it. Raphael refused to live in filth. Truthfully, Raphael was bored and had finished working over an hour ago. Now he was preoccupied wondering what the clan's youngest member was up to.

 

Simon seemed to constantly end up in danger. Sure, one of those times it was because Raphael kidnapped him, but he was targeted for being close to the Shadowhunters. Being a close friend to Clary Fairchild already got Simon killed once. He didn't seem ready to learn from that anytime soon.

 

When Simon left the hotel earlier, he was jumpy. Even though he claimed that he was just going to visit Magnus and come back, "Without falling into a pit or being cursed or anything, promise." Raphael couldn't help wondering what the extra anxious behavior was about. It would be just like Simon to claim he was visiting a friend and end up fighting Circle members or something equally foolhardy.

 

“¿Cuántas veces este chico va a terminar muriendo?" Raphael muttered as he shuffled the papers with more force. The sun would be rising in an hour.

 

* * *

 

 

Simon was beaming when he returned to the hotel. Now that he'd figured things out with Magnus he felt so free. He wasn't sure how he intended to tell everyone else that he was bi. Maybe he would wait a day or two until he was used to it.

 

When he saw Raphael leaning back in his chair and moving his paperwork into a file, his smile grew and he rushed over to his side. "Were you waiting up for me?"

 

Raphael rolled his eyes. "How was Magnus?" _Fine, be too cool to answer my question. It just means you were_ totally _checking up on me._

 

"Oh, you know. Stylish and helpful. He used my real name and everything." Tonight had been a success by Simon's standards.

 

Raphael smirked at Simon as he rose from his chair. "How far you've come."

 

They were standing close to each other now, and Simon was once again surprised by the height difference between them. Raphael was shorter than him, and it just didn't seem right. When they first met Simon was terrified of him, and his strength and calm only added to the big presence he had. It seemed strange to realize that he was taller than Raphael and that with enough training Simon could be his equal in strength and ability.

 

Like always, Raphael looked perfectly calm and collected. Simon enjoyed testing that calm sometimes. "Oh yeah, Magnus mentioned you."

 

Raphael stilled for a moment with a fixed expression. "Did he?" He asked trying to look disinterested.

 

Simon nodded and said, "He mentioned that he's known you a long time. I didn't know you were less than a hundred years old. Is it weird for you to be leading the clan when you are so young for a vampire?"

 

Raphael lost some of the stiffness in his posture. Simon wondered what Raphael was worried about Magnus sharing. "It's not that strange. Many vampire clans choose a younger leader. It helps the clan adjust to the needs of a new era."

 

"That makes sense. Speaking of needs... Do you think you could help me drop by my house next Monday?" 

 

Raphael sighed like they've been arguing about this for years. Which is completely unfair, they've had this argument eleven times (Simon counted). "I told you. You can't risk running into your family again until you have better control. I know it seems fine now. But you haven't spent extended time around mundanes since you were turned."

 

"I know, Raphael, but they won't be home on Monday, and I'll have you with me in case something goes wrong." Simon was really hopeful now. He needed some things from home.

 

Raphael dropped his paperwork back onto the chair and folded his arms. "How do you know they won't be home? I doubt you've had much time to spy on them."

 

Simon shrugged, "I don't have to check. We — my mom and sister always spend dad's birthday with his side of the family." His stomach dropped a little at the thought. This would be the first year he doesn't spend the day with all of them. It was a big part of the reason why he wanted to get more of his things, and a few keepsakes of his dad, from home.

 

Raphael didn't look convinced. "You're sure they will keep to this tradition even while you’re missing?"

 

Simon shrugged, "We've never missed a trip since my dad died. It means a lot to my grandparents."

 

"I didn't realize your father was dead. You never mentioned him before." Raphael stepped a little closer and raised his hand before dropping it back to his side. Like he'd been considering grasping Simon's shoulder but thought better of it. Too bad, Simon liked how Raphael was usually comfortable in Simon's space. Damn, from this distance it was impossible not to notice Raphael's deep soulful eyes and dark eyelids.

 

Simon forced himself to focus on the conversation instead of Raphael's stupid beautiful eyes. "He died when I was little. I don't really remember him that great. My sister knew him better. I always liked visiting abuela, though."

 

Raphael nodded like he understood. Simon had a lot of people feign understanding of his loss when he was growing up, but this felt real. Raphael must have lost a lot of people, family even, over the years. "How did he die?"

 

"He was fighting cancer, but it was the heart attack that killed him." It always felt strange to talk about losing his dad. Most people seemed to expect Simon to fall apart talking about it. But it was hardest on his mom and sister. His sister was older and knew him better. Plus, Simon had Luke, Clary, and Jocelyn supporting him as well as his own family. He just missed his dad sometimes.

 

Simon cleared his throat, "There's some stuff I want to get from home, and I want to leave my mom a few notes I've written. To keep her from worrying. My disappearing act will be rougher on her right now."

 

Raphael glanced around before resting his hand on Simon's shoulder. "Sure, we'll go to your house on Monday. I'll bring a truck so we can move some of your things."

 

Simon grinned thankfully at Raphael while he tried to ignore the warmth on his shoulder. He was obviously imagining it since Raphael had no body heat. "Thanks. I hadn't thought about it, but the van would probably be a bad idea."

 

Raphael let go of his shoulder and huffed in annoyance. "You were going to take your extremely obvious spray painted van with you to your family home? Just how long would it take your neighbor's to call your mother to say they found her missing son?"

 

Simon threw his hands up defensively, "Hey, like I said. I realized it’s a bad idea."

 

By now Raphael had turned his attention to the clock. "It's time for bed. The sun will rise soon." He waved for Simon to go down the hall. "Be ready to go at sunset on Monday."

 

"Thanks, Raphael." Simon glanced back over his shoulder to watch Raphael lock up as he left.

 

* * *

 

 

The next night Simon was strumming on his guitar when there was a knock on his door. He set his guitar down on the bed while saying, "Come in."

 

To his surprise, Magnus entered the room. Magnus was carrying a covered box and a gift wrapped in red paper. Well, at least his room wasn't too messy. Most of his belongings were at his house. Simon made a point of placing his dirty laundry in the hamper he was given after Lily came into his room one day and accidentally stepped on dirty laundry he'd left on the floor.

 

Behind Magnus, Simon caught a brief glimpse of Raphael looking annoyed in the hall, before the door was shut behind the warlock. "So this is where they put you." Magnus looked around the room before his gaze settled on Simon.

 

"Hey, Magnus." Simon shuffled his guitar to the head of the bed so Magnus would have a clear space if he wanted to sit. "What are you doing here? I mean, it's nice to see you, I'm just surprised."

 

Magnus smiled at Simon and tossed the wrapped parcel his way before he set the box down. Simon caught the parcel in his hands. The wrapping paper crinkled in his hands as he gently squeezed the package. It was shiny and swept through several shades of red. A soft violet ribbon held it together, and it was tied off in a bow. It was soft and gave easily. He listened and thought he could make out the rustle of fabric rubbing against itself. Had Magnus gotten him clothes?

 

"I decided to get you a coming out present after all." Magnus gestured at the gift. "Go ahead, open it."

 

Simon didn't need to be told twice. He beamed at Magnus and gently untied the ribbon. He set it aside before he unwrapped the present properly. There was a shirt inside. Simon picked it up and stared at the front. It was a black tee and said "I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT" with a human brain shown in the colors of the bisexual pride flag. 

 

Simon beamed at Magnus. "Thanks, man. This is awesome. I'll try it on now." He took off the shirt he was wearing and dumped it on the bed behind him. He thought he heard a grunt of confusion from outside the room, but he was distracted by trying to bite the price tag off of the shirt with one of his fangs. He missed the first time, but he laughed when he succeeded. 

 

Once you get past the visceral horror of becoming a creature of the night, Simon is willing to admit fangs are pretty useful. He pulled the shirt on over his head and turned around to show it off to Magnus. The shirt stretched across his chest comfortably, not too tight, but more clingy than he was used to.

 

Magnus chuckled, "I’m glad you like it. I wasn't expecting you to use your fangs as scissors."

 

Simon grinned back, unaware that his fangs hadn't fully retracted yet, "Still working on controlling them, but they are pretty useful sometimes. Thanks a lot, Magnus. I don't have much of my stuff here yet, so this is extra cool."

 

Magnus nodded thoughtfully as he looked around Simon's room, "I noticed it was a bit bare."

 

"I'll have more things moved in next week. Raphael is going to help me pick up some of my stuff."

 

"Oh, will he? That's nice of him." Magnus said in a knowing tone. He hoped Magnus wouldn’t mention Simon’s crush on Raphael. "Is there anything in particular you'd want to change about the room?"

 

"Hmm?" Simon drew himself out of his worries about Magnus mentioning Simon's crush in a building full of vampires with super hearing. "Oh no, the room's fine. I just need to add some of my own stuff." Honestly, the room was a little too grand for him, but he could fix that with a few movie posters. Maybe he needs some Star Wars action figures? He really should get one of Poe Dameron. Make it feel more like home.

 

"You know," Magnus said thoughtfully as his he tilted his head to get a better look at Simon's outfit. His dark blue mascara drew Simon's attention to Magnus' eyes as he looked Simon over critically. He reached over to straighten out the shoulders of the T-shirt.

 

"You really should wear form-fitting clothes more often. I don't know what possesses you and Alexander to wear such baggy sweaters and shirts, but you have nothing to hide. Perhaps you could go on a shopping trip with Isabelle? She has an eye for fashion. You should take Biscuit with you. She needs to be distracted from worrying about Jace."

 

Simon was about to object to the idea of clothes shopping with Izzy when there was a knock at the door, followed immediately by Raphael entering the room. Why he bothered to knock this way, Simon had no idea. It wasn't as though he was really asking for permission to enter.

 

"Magnus, I have a meeting in a couple hours. If you still want to talk with me you'll need to hurry up." Raphael's eyes flicked to Simon and he stilled in surprise before saying, "So, that's the present."

 

"Uh, yeah." Simon was nervous suddenly. When he talked about his sexuality with Magnus he knows there's no need to worry about rejection. He wasn't certain what Raphael's reaction would be. Magnus must have noticed Simon's worry because he reached out to squeeze his shoulder. Raphael's eyes narrowed on Magnus' hand.

 

"No need to be jealous, Raphael." Magnus paused with an amused smirk as he watched Raphael. Simon didn't get to see Magnus and Raphael interact often, but it was clear that they enjoyed riling each other up. They've known each other a long time. It makes sense that Simon doesn't always understand what Magnus was amused by when they talked. Old in-jokes and taunts must have been shared for decades. "I brought you something, too." Magnus used his free hand to gesture airily at the closed box by his feet.

 

Raphael looked like he was getting a headache. "Oh joy," he said as he led Magnus out of the room.

 

Magnus finally removed his hand, Simon had forgotten it was still on his shoulder, and picked up his mystery box before following Raphael. _Well_ , Simon thought, _I'm not sure what kind of reaction I was expecting, but that wasn't it. I'm glad he's not being a dick about me being bi, but I was kind of hoping for something... more._

* * *

 

 

 

Magnus set his box down on Raphael's bed. "I meant to bring these over weeks ago, but I'm sure you understand how chaotic everything has been." Magnus had been playful, almost taunting, in Simon's room, but now he was solemn as he clutched the lid of the cardboard box.

 

Raphael huffed and said, "I still don't know what you've brought me. You aren't as mysterious as you like to think, but you do seem to enjoy dragging out explanations." In truth, Raphael was a little worried. Magnus was rarely this serious with him and when he was it usually meant something was wrong.

 

Magnus sat down beside the box. "When Ragnor died... I had to gather his possessions, so I could find a clue to the location of the Book of the White. I held onto all of them afterwards. It's been comforting to have things to remember him by.”

 

“A few days ago I had Catarina come over to choose some mementos for herself. He left her the country house, as well. Those two always were overly fond of the outdoors." Magnus finally lifted the lid so Raphael could see its contents. The box was filled with photographs, records, an old cell phone, a dark gray scarf, a notebook, and a few other odds and ends.

 

"I wasn't sure what the best choices would be for you. There's more at my place if you don't think any of these are quite right. I know you've been busy, but I think you should have something to remember him by." Magnus was staring into the box and gently lifted the scarf out and laid it on Raphael's bed, so he could see the rest of the contents better.

 

Raphael was silent. He could feel a lump growing in his throat. If he tried to talk now his voice would crack. It seemed silly that he was still affected by death like this. He should be used to it by now. He's lost family, clan members, friends, but he never expected to lose Ragnor. Magnus told him about Ragnor's death weeks ago, but it hadn't felt real until now. It happened too far away, and there have been many threats to distract him. Valentine and the Circle, possible Clave retribution for Simon's death, and Camille's escape occupied his time and thoughts. 

 

But now, seeing Magnus stroking Ragnor's old scarf and holding back tears, Raphael couldn't avoid the truth anymore. 

 

Raphael cleared his throat and was relieved that his voice came out more or less steady as he said, "It doesn't seem real. He was so cautious and powerful. Out of all of us, he should have been safe." It probably was annoying for him to hear Raphael say that it doesn't feel real. Magnus tried to save Ragnor and felt him die in his arms. Magnus couldn't escape the reality of his loss. Raphael was trying to think of an apology when Magnus finally spoke.

 

"You're right. He should have been safe." Magnus' shoulders were slumped as he released Ragnor's scarf and gripped his knees. "I should have known better than to let Hodge know that Ragnor was the one who helped Jocelyn."

 

Raphael blinked in surprise, "Didn't you say that they'd narrowed down the list of warlocks to three possibilities? They would have eventually found him anyway."

 

Magnus laughed raggedly and said, "That's just it. They wouldn't have. Like you said, _Ragnor is cautious_. He was hidden away at his country house and had his wards up. It would have been hard to find him. And he would only let his wards down for someone he trusted. That's what got him killed." 

 

"Then I guess they would have sent demons or Circle members after all of the warlocks on their list. _Maybe_ he would have survived if you hadn't gone to see him personally." Magnus made a wounded sound but Raphael continued. "Who else was on the list?" 

 

Magnus turned his head away as he dabbed at his eyes with a dark blue silk handkerchief he’d produced from his vest pocket and said, "Tessa Gray and Catarina Loss."

 

"I guess the legendary Shadowhunter-warlock could have handled herself," Raphael said trying to hold back a sneer and failing. "What about Catarina? Her specialty is healing magic, and she isn't nearly as suspicious as Ragnor. Either way, you would be mourning a friend."

 

"It isn't as simple as that. I, of all people, should have known better than to trust ex-Circle members! I was there when Valentine and his followers attacked a werewolf pack here in New York. I couldn't save the eyesight of the little girl Valentine tortured. I saw Robert and Maryse Lightwood attack innocent werewolves and the Whitelaw family. You remember the Whitelaws? They were always so serious, but they kept to the accords and they protected the werewolves until their dying breaths. I had to watch Robert Lightwood kill young Rachel Whitelaw."

 

Magnus took in another ragged breath as he struggled not to sob, "The Lightwoods were forgiven by the Clave because of their connections and because they left the Circle before the Uprising. They even got the jobs of the Shadowhunters they killed as some kind of strange punishment. But Hodge was a part of the Uprising. He was loyal to Valentine until he thought his leader was dead, and I should have known better than to trust them." Magnus took a deep breath and clenched the handkerchief in his hands. 

 

Raphael watched him carefully. This must have been weighing on Magnus for some time. Losing Ragnor, Hodge's betrayal, and around two decades of having to deal with the Robert and Maryse working at the Institute must be difficult. Raphael knew little about the Circle's attack the local werewolf pack Magnus had tried to protect. Magnus never spoke of it much, and Raphael avoids werewolves whenever he can, so he didn't know all the details. He remembered that Magnus had been deeply shaken for weeks afterwards. Drinking and saying things that made more sense now.

 

_1989_

_"I shouldn't be surprised anymore. The Clave never had any sense." Magnus finished off his cocktail and changed his voice to a pompous affectation. "No Shadowhunter would dare break the law as you suggest, Bane. We don't appreciate your spurious accusations. They are some of our best students."_

_He wore no makeup and his clothes lacked his usual flare. This and the speed he was going through alcohol was making Raphael and Ragnor worry._

_"Are you really surprised?" Raphael asked from the couch. "They’re never going to believe a Downworlder over one of their own."_

_"They bloody well should when all the decent Shadowhunters involved are dead," Ragnor said. Raphael likes Ragnor, but it was obvious he trusted the Clave too much._

_"The Clave is_ blind _!" Magnus wavered slightly on his feet. He suddenly grasped the counter of his bar and breathed out harshly. "Fuck," He sobbed. Ragnor walked over to him and led Magnus to the couch._

_"You did everything you could," Ragnor said soothingly. He took the glass from Magnus’ hand and set it on the coffee table._

_“No,” Magnus said and shook his head. “It isn’t safe in New York and Downworlders need someone to go to. We don’t even know who will be running the Institute next. I’ve been making plans. I’m going to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”_

_“What?” Raphael was shocked. Sure, Magnus tried to help people when he could, but he hated restrictions. He enjoyed parties, travel, flirting, and spontaneity. He’d been thinking of leaving New York recently._

_Ragnor was pale with worry and hissed, “You can’t be serious. Think this through; it is dangerous to be in a position of prominence as a Downworlder in New York right now. You just made enemies of the entire Circle, and now you want to put down roots in their state?”_

_Magnus smiled at Ragnor reassuringly. He looked more in control now that he was focused on a plan rather than dwelling on painful memories. “I thought you would be proud, my dear cabbage. I’m finally being responsible.”_

 

Raphael shook his head. There was no point in dwelling on the past. It was too easy to get lost in your memories as an immortal. The present was what was important.

 

“Why are you dating the Lightwood boy when you despise his parents?” Raphael couldn’t help wondering aloud.

 

Magnus shrugged and said, “We don’t choose our parents. My father is a demon. It would be complete hypocrisy for me to judge Alexander based on Robert and Maryse. Besides, Alexander and Isabelle are much better people than their parents ever were.”

 

“Not quite good enough,” Raphael couldn’t help muttering. Isabelle Lightwood destroying part of the hotel’s wall and allowing sunlight into a room full of vampires flashed back through his mind. They were lucky that no one was killed. She was reckless and endangered the clan as well as Simon.

 

Magnus sent him a placating smile and replied, “They are still young. They are already surprisingly open-minded for Shadowhunters. I think they will grow to be even better.”

 

“Are you ever planning on telling Alec the truth about his parents?” Raphael asked.

 

“He knows they were Circle members. As for the rest… His life has been in enough turmoil lately. I won’t add to that unless it’s unavoidable.”

 

Raphael frowned and said, “Well, if they try to attack you for dating their son, at least you have something to hold over them.”

 

Magnus allowed himself to flop back onto the bed. “Speaking of plotting. Have you been making alliances with the other Clan leaders?”

 

“Of course,” Raphael didn’t add anything. He had more meetings later today. It seemed like he was always making plans and meeting envoys from the other Clans.

 

Magnus turned onto his side to get a better look at Raphael. “How is our youngest vampire?” He was watching Raphael closely.

 

Raphael fought to keep his expression blank as he said, “I think he’s settling in fine. This time, he seems to be treating the hotel as his home.” Simon wanting to move more of his belongings in must be a good sign.

 

Magnus hummed in agreement before saying, “He has had a lot to adjust to.”

 

“Did he come out to you yesterday?” Raphael remembered how Simon left anxious and jumpy and returned to the hotel excited and happy after a visit with Magnus.

 

“Yes, I was surprised he didn’t already know he was bi,” Magnus said as he began to smile.

 

“ _That’s_ what you were surprised by?” Raphael would never understand Magnus.

 

Magnus waved a hand vaguely in Raphael’s direction. “You weren’t there when I crashed Alexander’s wedding. Simon was far too excited about our kiss. No straight boy runs happily up to two men who have just kissed to tell them how it is amazing and like one of their favorite Hollywood love stories. It was adorable even though it ruined the mood for Alexander.”

 

Raphael remembered when Simon returned from the wedding. He’d felt the need to share the story of “the kiss” with everyone he came across. Complete with acting out Magnus’ entrance and how he’d breezed past Maryse. The phrase _“love story for the ages”_ may have been used. Alright, Raphael might get Magnus’ point.

 

“The question is,” Magnus continued, “what are you going to do about it?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Raphael turned to stare at a blank space on the wall.

 

“Don’t you? You’ve been very forgiving and caring with Simon. You’ve gone above and beyond. Don’t think I didn’t recognize your suit at the wedding.” Magnus must be staring at Raphael because he could feel his eyes boring into him.

 

“Simon is in love with Clary Fairchild.” Raphael tried to keep the resentment from his voice but some must get through because when he turns around he sees a knowing smile on Magnus’ face.

 

“Bisc- Clary is never going to share his feelings. They have been best friends for too long. He’s like a brother to her.”

 

“Maybe that’s what she likes,” Raphael muttered bitterly. He’s fine, it doesn’t matter that Simon always chooses Clary over everyone else. Really… He’s great.

 

“Ugh, Raphael don’t make me be the mature one. I despise it.” Magnus sat up and straightened out his clothes. Despite how he’d been fighting off tears earlier, his makeup was not smudged. He ran a hand through his hair to model it back into its previous artful disarray. The only sign of his previous distress was the redness around his eyes. “You should just ask Simon out.”

 

“I am never going to be what he wants.” There was no point in pretending he didn’t like Simon anymore. Magnus must have been testing him this whole visit. Touching Simon in front of him, Simon changing in front of him when Magnus knows Raphael is right outside the room, talking about getting him tighter clothes, and implying Raphael was jealous. Magnus can be devious when he wants to be.

 

“Are you saying that because you are a vampire or because of your complete disinterest in sex?” Magnus asked casually.

 

Raphael froze in shock, “How did you…”

 

“Really, Raphael, I have known you for decades. I’m bound to pick up on a few things. You aren’t the only asexual person I’ve ever met. But I have to admit, I didn’t realize you had any romantic interests until Simon.” Magnus looked curious now, but he didn’t ask any prodding questions.

 

“It doesn’t happen often, and it doesn’t matter now. Simon is a horny teenager. You should have seen him with Camille. Even if he wasn’t hung up on Valentine’s daughter I’m not what he wants.” Raphael hoped none of the Clan had picked up on his feelings for Simon. Unfortunately, Lily was very perceptive so he was probably out of luck.

 

“You know Simon was under Camille’s encanto. You can only know if it will work if you give it a try. Let Simon know your boundaries when you ask him out. If he says no, you are no worse off than you are now.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say. What if it drives him away?” Raphael threw his hands in the air in annoyance.

 

“He won’t leave because you ask him on a date. He’ll probably jump at the chance.” Magnus was doing his best to look supportive, but Raphael was having none of it.

 

“He just came out; he will need time to adjust.”

 

“You are not the only one who is showing an interest in Simon. If you wait too long he could end up living in the Institute with his new lover.”

 

“What? I thought you said Clary wasn’t interested in Simon?” Raphael was feeling flustered now. This was going far too fast. He has never pursued anyone, and Magnus is trying to push him into dating Simon immediately.

 

“I’m not talking about Clary, but Simon has drawn the attention of another young Shadowhunter. And I know _she_ won’t hesitate to go after what she wants.” Magnus was looking at Raphael knowingly again.

 

Raphael had to stop himself from hissing in outrage. “Simon can’t live in the Institute. It isn’t safe for any Downworlder there! Besides, the Shadowhunters will teach him to hate himself for being a vampire.”

 

Magnus nodded and said, “I agree. That’s why I want you to hurry up. It would be a shame for you to lose this chance of happiness because you wait too long.”

 

A part of Raphael agreed, but it still felt very sudden. “There’s no rush. We’re both immortal. Even if he dates someone else first they are mortal, and honestly, Shadowhunters rarely reach old age.”

 

Magnus stood, picked up the scarf, and stroked it while he said, “We are only immortal until we are killed. I always assumed Ragnor would outlive me. I’m the one who takes unnecessary risks. He was clever, cautious, and sometimes quite wise.”

Magnus walked over to Raphael and handed him the scarf. Raphael could remember Ragnor wearing this particular scarf often. He seemed to think it went well with his skin tone. It smelled like a forest. Raphael always wondered if Ragnor preferred the outdoors because animals weren’t bothered by Ragnor’s warlock marks. Unlike Magnus, he never used a glamour to hide them.

 

“Any of us can die, Raphael. Valentine is building an army. We don’t know who is going to survive it. Being immortal only means we have the potential to live forever. Hold onto whatever happiness you can get. Don’t waste what time you and Simon have.”

 

Now Raphael had a better understanding of why Magnus went to Alec on his wedding day. He didn’t want to say it out loud, but a worry he’s been holding onto forced its way out of him. “You think Simon will be killed, don’t you?”

It was clear that Magnus did not want to answer this question from the pause that followed. “I think he’s in more danger than most. He’s directly connected to Jocelyn, Clary, and Luke. Valentine will be coming for all of them, and Simon isn’t going to stand by while they are hurt. But I do think he will have a better chance of surviving by your side.”

 

"I think you’re forgetting that he already died once on my watch," said Raphael. He'd tried so hard to keep Simon away from Camille. In the end, he still had to carry his lifeless body out of the hotel.

 

"That was Camille’s doing. If you think I shouldn't blame myself for Hodge's actions... You should consider not blaming yourself for Camille’s."

 

“You are asking me,” Raphael said quietly. There was a pit in his stomach that wouldn’t go away. “To start my first romance with a boy you think will be killed. Why would I do that?”

“I guess you have to ask yourself a few questions. Which will you regret more? Falling in love with Simon, courting him, and eventually losing him as many lose their lovers? Or would you rather hide your feelings and lose him anyway? Those are just the worst case scenarios. You could still both survive and be happy together.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“That’s all I ask,” Magnus said softly. “I need to go. I have to track down Tessa Gray next. She’s probably in Idris. I’m sure Ragnor would want her to have something to remember him by.”

 

Raphael nodded absentmindedly. He was still caught up in their previous conversation. “Thank you, for bringing me Ragnor’s things.”

 

Magnus clasped his arm. “There’s more to choose from if these aren’t the right choice for you. I do hope that, whatever happens, you find some happiness, Raphael. You deserve it.” He squeezed Raphael’s arm in support before left.

 

Raphael was left alone, staring at the scarf in his hands. His eyes were sore from holding back tears. After all these years, he still didn’t understand why Magnus believed he deserved to be happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> “¿Cuántas veces este chico va a terminar muriendo?" Is Spanish for "How many times will this guy end up dying?
> 
> “Abuela” is Spanish for grandmother. I made Simon Columbian and Cuban on his father’s side. Like Alberto’s (the actor’s) background.
> 
> This is Simon’s shirt:  
> http://www.redbubble.com/people/ljaiii/works/15791966-i-cant-even-think-straight-bisexual-pride?grid_pos=93&p=t-shirt&style=mens
> 
> I know Cassandra Clare never made Raphael being asexual and aromantic canon in the books. She only had it as a headcanon that she shared on social media. However, it gave me the idea to have Raphael be asexual and demi romantic. Romantic attraction is rare for him. One reason for this is that it is very hard for him to trust. Raphael still has a lot of baggage from the extremely traumatic way he was turned into a vampire in canon. He really believes he is a monster, which isn’t conducive to romance.
> 
> Magnus and Raphael’s backstory in this is based on The Bane Chronicles by Cassandra Clare and Sarah Reese Brennan. The book is, in my opinion, the best part of the Mortal Instruments series. It is a collection of short stories about Magnus Bane. Raphael’s backstory and friendship with Magnus and Ragnor comes from the story “Saving Raphael Santiago”. Magnus’ run in with the Circle comes from “The Last Stand of the New York Institute.”
> 
> I love comments and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon visits Luke and Clary at the Jade Wolf and comes out to them. Meanwhile, Valentine’s plan begins to come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a big thank you to my beta readers theindigorose and raphaelsntigo.

After Magnus left to hang out with Raphael, Simon got a text from Luke.

**_Weredad:_** _Hope you have time to visit tonight. Clary will be at the Jade Wolf after sunset. We haven’t seen enough of you lately._

Simon grinned, put his guitar back in its case, and grabbed his sweater. He’d check in with Raphael before he left. Raphael hated it when he left without telling anyone.

He was surprised to discover Raphael was alone in his room. Magnus must not have stayed long. The mysterious box Magnus brought Raphael was open on the bed, and Simon had to restrain himself from going over to investigate its contents.

Raphael cleared his throat while he tucked something gray into his pocket. “What do you want, Simon?”

“I got a text from Luke. Just wanted to let you know I’m going over to the Jade Wolf to meet up with him and Clary…” Simon trailed off as he noticed Raphael looked upset and his posture was slumped. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I was talking to Magnus about a mutual friend.” Raphael straightened his posture before he changed the subject. “So, are you planning on wearing that to meet them?” He smirked as he pointed at Simon’s shirt.

Simon blinked as he looked down at where his shirt declared “I CAN’T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT”.

“You forgot you were wearing it, didn’t you?” Raphael looked smug now. He sat down at the end of his bed and crossed his legs. Whatever emotions he’d been battling when Simon entered the room, were set aside in favor of teasing him.

“I have a sweater. I can wear it until I tell them. I’ve been planning on coming out to them soon anyway.” Simon waved his sweater around in front of him to prove he had a plan.

“Are you also going to tell them that Magnus and I already know?” Raphael was enjoying this, Simon could tell. Teasing him seemed to be one of Raphael’s favorite pastimes. The most annoying part was Simon kind of liked it. Banter is great, it can bring people together, and maybe one day it could bring their faces together. _Stop thinking about kissing Raphael_.

“I was planning on skipping that part.” Simon doubted Clary would appreciate finding out after Raphael. Magnus is understandable; he needed to go to him for advice. However, there was still bad blood between Raphael and Clary. Simon’s life, or undead existence, must crave complication.

Raphael huffed out an amused breath. “Well, I wouldn’t wear that shirt at The Institute, but it will probably be fine at the Jade Wolf.”

“Yeah, I figure being a vampire is already pushing it at The Institute.” Simon was feeling anxious now. It was hitting him that he was going to come out to more people soon. People who were like family to him. If this went badly he’d be devastated.

His hands were trembling a little from nerves. “Luke’s different though, of course. I - I mean, he’s been through a lot of changes since he was a Shadowhunter. He’ll be cool with this.”

Raphael’s smug smile finally dropped as he said seriously, “They didn’t abandon you when you were turned into a vampire. There’s no way they will abandon you because you like men.”

Well, now that Raphael said that he felt like an idiot, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’m going to need that in writing,” Raphael said as his smug mode reactivated.

“What?” Simon was lost now.

“You hate admitting I’m right, so I will need it in writing for posterity.”

“Seriously, though, you are cool with me being bi?” Simon had to be sure. It would be awful to keep crushing on Raphael only to discover he is low key grossed out by Simon’s sexuality.

Raphael raised one of his hands as if he was taking an oath. “If I ever seem embarrassed about knowing Magnus it isn’t about his sexuality. It’s about him being hundreds of years old, yet he still acts like a teenager. Plus, he drinks and parties too much.”

Simon opened and closed his mouth a few times before he recovered. “But, Magnus is cool.”

Raphael groaned, “No, don’t look up to him. He’s a menace.”

Simon was distracted from his worries now and feeling the need to defend Magnus. “He saved Luke’s life! He’s kind, and powerful, and the wedding thing was super romantic and awesome.”

“He got drunk once and accidentally went through a portal to Sweden. He got attacked by a monkey in Peru. He tried to seduce a musician by playing his musical instrument _terribly_. He used to date Camille and now he’s seeing a Shadowhunter. Magnus Bane has never met common sense.” Raphael stretched his arms out and grasped his hands in the air as if he was searching in vain for Magnus’ lost common sense.

“Wow,” Simon said. Raphael looked pleased that Simon understood his point. “Magnus’ life must be really interesting. I mean, he likes partying and traveling. Oh my god, I bet he’s met some famous bands. I need to ask him about that next time I see him, you know, when there isn’t an impending disaster. Do you think he knows any famous actors?” Simon was practically bubbling up with energy and questions for Magnus now.

“Get out! Go visit your friends.” Raphael covered his face with his hands. He looked torn between exasperation and amusement.

“Oh yeah, I should go.” Simon sent off a quick text to let Luke know he was on his way before he put his sweater on and placed his phone in the pocket.

“Be good, don’t enrage the werewolves,” said Raphael.

“Really? I’m not the one who makes dog jokes whenever I see a werewolf.” Simon couldn’t help pointing out. Unlike the other vampires, he was always polite to the werewolves. It wasn’t his fault that not all of the werewolves had gotten with the Simon is Alright program, yet.

Raphael waved his hand dismissively and said, “Be back before dawn.”

Simon nodded and said, “See you later, Raphael,” before he left.

\--------

 

Simon ran fast to the Jade Wolf to make up for lost time. Luke was waiting outside when Simon got there. Maybe he sensed Simon entering his territory. Simon wasn’t sure how Alpha werewolf stuff worked.

“Simon,” Luke opened his arms and he dived into the offered hug. “It’s good to see you. How’s lif- uh how’s it been with the Clan?”

“It’s alright,” Simon said as the hug ended and he stepped back to see Luke better. “They’ve been pretty cool about everything after I helped them catch Camille. The blood drinking is actually the hardest part to adjust to. It still feels wrong. And it really freaked me out when I turned.”

Luke rubbed his hand against his forehead. “I forgot, buying kosher meat was the one way your mom tried to keep your food kosher.”

“Yeah, blood ingestion is kind of the big _no_ in the food laws.” Simon was careful not to use any works specific to his faith. He still needed to find out what words he was and was not able to say anymore. He didn’t want to choke while trying to say “Torrah” or “kashrut” when he’s trying to have a nice night with Luke and Clary.

Luke pulled Simon up against his side while he turned to go into the building. “I wish I knew how to help with that.”

It was comforting having Luke with him. He was the closest thing Simon had to a dad, and he was glad that the animosity between most vampires and werewolves didn’t come between them.

“Simon!” Clary yelled out from behind them. Within a second Simon slipped out from Luke’s hold and lifted Clary into a hug. She laughed as Simon spun her around before setting her back on her feet.

“It’s good to see you Clary,” Simon said. It was nice to hear her laugh. She didn’t do it as much anymore.

Luke was leaning against the wall of the building and smiling while he watched them. “Glad you could make it.” Clary darted over to hug Luke as well. They saw each other more often now that Jocelyn was awake.

They finally entered the Jade Wolf. Simon had to force himself to ignore the dismissive look Alaric gave him. It still hurt that someone who used to ruffle his hair when he came to visit Luke at the station didn’t like him now that he’s a vampire. It was easier to ignore the disdainful glances of the other werewolves. At least they didn’t shove or insult him anymore.

They spent time catching up. Luke was given Mu Shu pork for him and Clary. There were perks to running a pack that was based at a Chinese restaurant.

“Thanks Luke, I didn’t have a chance to eat earlier.” Clary had to pause her attempt to inhale her food so she could tell them more. “Alec, Izzy, and I nearly caught a shape-shifter who was helping the Circle.”

“The demon got away?” Simon asked. He noticed that the other werewolves had taken an interest in their conversation now.

“No, it pinned Alec down, so Izzy had to kill it.” Clary looked frustrated. This was the best lead on Jace that they’d had in weeks. The Circle has been worryingly quiet, but every once in a while a spy is still unearthed.

“Did you find out what it wanted?” Luke asked Clary.

“We aren’t sure yet. It disguised itself as a Shadowhunter. It was Izzy’s necklace that gave it away. They haven’t found out what happened to Laurence, yet. Once they know when he went missing, we’ll know when the demon took his place. Problem is no one was very close to the guy. He recently arrived from Idris.”

“A demon can’t enter the Institute. How long has it been since Laurence was last seen there?” Luke seemed upset. He hated how often Clary ended up in danger.

“Alec thought of that, too. They’re checking security footage now. Laurence had an assignment that kept him busy in the city. Everyone is being questioned about their interactions with him.”

“Did he ever talk to you?” Simon asked. It was worrying imagining somebody pretending to be an ally while spying on you. He wondered if there was an easy way to detect shape-shifters besides Isabelle’s awesome demon detecting necklace.

“Just once,” Clary said after she chewed on her lip in worry. “I was alone and he asked me about the new alliances between the Institute, the seelies, the pack, and Simon’s clan. He wanted to know how it was possible.”

Well, that didn’t sound like the most terrifying spy work ever, but it didn’t sound good either. “What did you tell him?” Simon asked.

“Nothing really. I think I said something about friendship, but we were interrupted by my mom calling.”

“Sooo, we’re all thinking Valentine is going to try to ruin the alliances, right?” Simon asked looking at Luke and Clary for confirmation.

“We’ll know more once they find out what else it was up to,” Clary said uncertainly.

“It does seem likely that Valentine would sabotage the alliances,” Luke added. “Divided we are weaker and more likely to capitulate. We should be on the lookout for someone breaking the accords. They might try to force Downworlders to attack the Institute.”

Clary looked like she’d lost her appetite. She was dragging her chopsticks through her food halfheartedly.

“At least we have some warning now. And the shape-shifter got killed, so he might not have been able to tell Valentine anything.” Simon hoped he was able to reassure Clary a little.

Luke nodded encouragingly, “We’ll be on our guards, but you did good, Clary.” Clary smiled but she didn’t eat any more of her food, and Luke was finished, so he set their plates aside. “Let’s go to my office.”

_Good_ , Simon thought, _there will be no ill-tempered werewolves_ and _I wasn’t held captive there._ It was a relief to be able to close the door behind them. Simon could pretend there wasn’t a pack of werewolves with preternatural hearing outside. Simon hopped up to sit on the edge of Luke’s desk.

Luke rolled his eyes at Simon before he sat down behind his desk. “So, Clary, how is Jocelyn doing?”

Clary shared a smile with Simon. “She’s fine, Luke. Just like last time you asked. I mean, she’s still adjusting to not being in hiding anymore and being involved with the Shadow World again.  But she’s handling things well, and she said she would visit and pick me up, later.”

Luke smiled softly when he heard Jocelyn might visit. It was embarrassingly sweet. _I really hope I don’t act like that when people mention Raphael_ , Simon thought. Luke was so obvious. The man wore his heart on his sleeve.

Simon looked over at Clary and saw her looking at Luke with an expression of fond amusement. Simon’s impulse to tease Luke was rising.

“It will be good to see her,” Luke replied. Simon would bet anything that if Luke had a lighter complexion Simon would be seeing a blush right now. He looked bashful! Luke is supposed to be a grown police officer and pack leader.

Simon couldn’t resist the urge anymore and he started to softly sing. “And they called it _puppy looooove_. Oh I guess they’ll never know—” Simon was cut off when Luke yanked him off the desk unexpectedly.

Luke laughed when Simon definitely did _not_ shriek in surprise. Clary was laughing, too. Simon would have to forgive her for being a traitor, though. It was nice to see her happy.

“And what have you gotten up to lately, Simon?” Luke asked once he’d let Simon go and sit on a chair this time (out of Luke’s reach).

“I’ve been good. I’ve been doing Raphael’s ridiculous training regimen and everything.” Simon said. The regimen included getting used to his senses so Raphael couldn’t sneak up on him at any given moment. This seemed to be Raphael’s favorite part of training.

“Are they treating you well?” Clary asked worriedly.

“Honestly, I’m surprised by how nice they’re all being after what we did,” Simon replied. Clary looked like she wanted to argue that they’d been in the right, but her heart wasn’t in it, so she shrugged it off.

“Magnus visited earlier. Did you guys know Raphael and Magnus are friends?” Simon was hedging around the topic he wanted to reach.

“Really?” Clary asked in surprise. “Raphael seems so serious. It’s hard to imagine them hanging out.”

“It’s hard for you to imagine the man who is dating _Alec Lightwood_ hanging out with someone serious.” Simon may have reached a whole new level of sarcasm.

Clary grinned and said, “I see your point.”

“I know they’ve known each other for some time. I wasn’t sure if they were friends or not. I’ve been to Downworlder meetings with them. We can’t seat them together. If we do they spend the whole night poking fun at each other and everyone around them. It gets worse the more Magnus drinks.” Luke looked exasperated by his own memories.

“That sounds about right,” Simon said. _So,_ Magnus _is the only one who is immature, eh Raphael?_ “I actually went to visit Magnus last night.” Simon started to play with the zipper of his sweater. Time to work up his nerve. “I needed to ask him about something.”

Clary tilted her head in curiosity and asked, “Was it vampire related?”

“No, I um, I went to ask him about...” It was hard to figure out what to say while they were looking at him. Simon closed his eyes and took an unnecessary deep breath.

“Well, I figured out I’m – I’m bi.” Simon fumbled his way through, but he’d done it. He’d  come out… Now he needed to open his eyes to see their reactions. When his eyes opened he saw Clary looking a bit surprised, and Luke… not looking surprised. Simon narrowed his eyes at Luke who smiled disarmingly back at him.

“Huh, I didn’t know. I thought I knew almost everything about you,” Clary said sounding stunned. “Obviously it’s fine. Just new.”

“So this explains the kid from your Synagogue,” Luke said.

“Which kid?” Clary asked. “Wait, are we talking about the cute guy with the curls? James - no - Joe?”

“Joey Behrmann,” Simon corrected her and instantly regretted it. No one warned him coming out would be like this. Two people you love grinning at you and getting ready to tease you about prepubescent crushes.

“You were always following Joey around. He had to be one of the least funny kids I’ve ever known, but you were always laughing and leaning against him.” Luke was teasing him now.

This was unfair. Sure, Simon teased Luke with the “Puppy Love” song less than ten minutes ago. But can’t bygones be bygones? “I was in middle school.” Simon tried to defend himself to no avail.

“You never would invite me over when he came to visit.” Clary was fake pouting now.

This is nothing like what movies had told Simon coming out would be like. He should either be being disowned or lovingly accepted. If he was being honest, this suited them all more.

“And then there were all those times I found you sighing over that guy in The Musketeers.” Luke could not be stopped. He has discovered his true calling. He is The Embarrassing Dad. Simon knew it all along.

“The guy that plays Aramis?” Clary asked.

“His name is Santiago Cabrera. Stop pretending you don’t know it, I know you like him too.” Simon gave in at this point and let the teasing continue. It was their form of acceptance. Honestly, it felt good. Everything was out in the open, except Simon’s long hidden love for Clary which can stay secret from Clary.

“Well, he’s super hot,” Clary admitted.

“And you got mad at Community for not making Troy and Abed a couple,” Luke said. Simon wondered if the pack was ready for having an embarrassing werewolf dad as an Alpha. Bad pun based dad jokes probably lay in their future.

“I also said Abed, Troy, and Annie in a relationship would be awesome. They all lived together. We came so close.” Simon may not be over the Community thing. He could have had it all.

“Yeah, that would have worked well,” Clary said. “Not every show can match Leverage’s last episode, though.”

“I miss talking about this stuff,” Simon said and sighed happily.

“Talking about how bi you are? Cause that’s new,” Luke said. “I may have been waiting for this, though.”

“I meant talking about good TV. Also, you did not know for sure. Quit pretending to know everything.” Simon threw a styrofoam container he picked up off the floor at Luke’s head.

Luke caught it and threw it in the trash. “I didn’t know for sure, but I wondered.”

“Ugh, Magnus wasn’t surprised either. But when he acts all knowing it is cool. When you do it you just reek of smug dad.” Simon couldn’t maintain an annoyed façade; though, and he ended up grinning at Luke.

\-------- 

 

Luke tried to look even smugger to tease Simon, but he mostly felt touched now. He always did when Simon let slip that he saw Luke as a father figure. Simon’s mother has dated since his father’s death, but Simon never took to any of her boyfriends. Knowing Simon came to Luke for advice and support instead occasionally put a lump in his throat.

He’d known from the moment he met Clary that he’d love and care for her like a daughter. He hadn’t expected Simon to end up being such an important part of their lives as well.

After Simon’s father died he spent half of his time at Jocelyn’s house. It helped take the strain off his older sister who tried to care for them both when their mother fell into depression. The Lewis household eventually recovered even if things remained strained between mother and daughter. But Simon remained a part of Clary’s family as well.

“I guess Magnus was visiting Raphael today?” Clary asked.

“Oh, uh, actually he was visiting both of us,” Simon said. He started fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie again. “He’d joked about not having a goody bag ready for Downworlders who are coming out of the closet. So he came by earlier with a present.”

There was a long enough pause for Luke to wonder what exactly Magnus had gotten Simon. His list of inappropriate gift choice reached absinthe when Simon finally unzipped and removed his hoodie.

“Isn’t it great?” Simon asked. He looked hopeful as Luke and Clary took in the shirt. The brain in the colors, of what Luke guessed must be, the bisexual flag stood out against the black background. “I CAN’T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT” was in bold letters across the front.

“It suits you,” Luke admitted. It was also probably good for Simon to have something to focus on other than Shadow World issues. Simon handled himself better than people gave him credit. But the kid got anxious if he was left with nothing to do but worry.

“Yeah,” said Clary, “It was nice of Magnus.”

“And he hasn’t called me Seamus or anything in days. I’m hoping this is the beginning of a new era in my interactions with Magnus. Partly because I have about ten thousand questions about his life and celebrities he might have met,” Simon admitted.

Luke took a sip of water from a bottle he kept on his desk.

“You don’t have a crush on Magnus, right?” Clary asked while Luke choked on his water. Magnus was a great guy. But Simon and Magnus is not something Luke would ever approve of. Beyond the age gap (which Luke did not see beyond at all), they did not have enough common sense between them to possibly be a good match. Simon would probably encourage him to be _more_ reckless.

Luckily for Luke, Simon was aghast as well. “I don’t—I mean he’s awesome. But Magnus and Alec are meant to be.”

Clary nodded, “Good, because I think Alec would kill you and tell us it was an accident if you made a move on Magnus.”

“Also the age gap,” Luke interjected. “That’s a pretty big deal.”

“Why don’t you care about the age gap between Magnus and Alec?” Simon said.

Luke narrowed his eyes and said, “ _Alec_ is not my responsibility.”

“Awww, he’s dadding again,” Clary teased while grinning sweetly at Simon who was rolling his eyes.

“Alec is an adult and he is older than Simon.” Luke continued, ignoring the interruption. “Honestly, Alec and Magnus are at a similar level of maturity.”

Simon rolled his eyes and said, “Magnus is mature. He’s just fun too.”

Luke pointed a finger at Simon. “Do not develop a crush on Magnus Bane.”

“It’s not a crush. It’s admiration. I want to be more like him one day,” Simon replied.

This did not completely reassure Luke, and he was glad when Clary asked, “In what way?”

Simon listed off Magnus’ positive attributes while ticking off his fingers. “He’s powerful, handsome, confident, fashionable, and smart. Take your pick; I want to learn how to be more like that.”

Luke couldn’t help thinking most fashion choices would be better than Simon’s. The boy really knew how to hide his light under a bushel. “You already are more powerful than you used to be.”

“Yeah, but I can also get toasted by the sun, so there is a definite weakness to being a vampire,” Simon said morosely.

Clary checked her phone when her ringtone went off. “Mom will be here soon, she needs to take me back to The Institute for a meeting.”

Luke noticed Simon’s smile slip a little. “I think Jocelyn would like to see your shirt too, Simon. Do you want to show it to her before or after you tell her?” Luke asked supportively.

Simon zipped up his hoodie. “I’ll tell her first. I’m not sure she’ll recognize the bi pride colors.” Simon was fiddling with the edges of his hoodie now. Luke had hoped he’d be over his anxiety about this.

It was probably The Clave that was at fault. He doubted Simon would have worried about Jocelyn’s reaction (and Luke’s) if he hadn’t met other Shadowhunters. Luke hated to remember how small minded he and his friends used to be. The Clave needed to sort themselves out if they didn’t want more groups like the Circle to appear in the future.

While Luke was considering how best to reassure Simon, Clary stepped up.

She pulled Simon into a hug and said, “I’m glad you told us your news.” She squeezed Simon close before she stood back and smiled at him. “Even if Magnus found out first.”

Luke walked over to them so he could ruffle Simon’s hair. “Yeah, next time tell us when you have a big announcement. I’d better not hear that Magnus finds out about your future girlfriend or boyfriend before us.”

Simon laughed awkwardly and patted Luke on the arm as he pulled away from them. He froze and tilted his head to the side in a way that reminded Luke of an inquisitive puppy. “I think someone just drove up,” Simon said.

Luke heard it too, “It’s probably Jocelyn.”

Clary looked down at her phone as another text message appeared, “Okay, that’s pretty cool. Mom says she’s here.”

Simon fist pumped and said, “I’m finally getting better at using my senses.”

“Now, if only you could find your _common_ sense,” Luke joked. He didn’t understand why Clary groaned. He was hilarious. He nudged past Simon as the boy halfheartedly swatted at him for the insult, and left to greet Jocelyn. Luke met her at the front door.

“It’s good to see you, Luke.” Jocelyn smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. They lingered for a little while. They’d fallen in love years ago, but their past kept them from acting on their feelings. But lately Luke could tell something was changing. Their touches lingered and they sought each other’s company more and more often.

Jocelyn’s kidnapping broke through their barriers. Nearly losing someone you love had a way of putting things into perspective. Still, he knew Jocelyn had more to lose by starting a relationship with him.

“Awwww,” Clary said behind him. Luke ended the hug and turned around to discover Simon and Clary standing with their arms across each other’s shoulders.

“They grow up so fast,” said Simon while pretending to wipe away a tear.

Luke rolled his eyes. Clary and Simon were shocked and overjoyed to have Jocelyn back at first. Now that the novelty of her return has worn off they are back to being teasing miscreants.

Jocelyn pulled Simon into a hug next. “Have you been keeping out of trouble?”

“I’ve been good, I, uh, actually have something I want to talk to you about. It won’t take long, I don’t want to hold you up since you have to go to a meeting soon, but um. Can we talk about this over by your truck?” Simon was rambling again.

Simon turned around to look at Clary and Luke as he led Jocelyn back to her truck for a false sense of privacy. Clary smiled and mouthed, “You’ve got this,” at him. Luke subtly gave him a thumbs up. Simon smiled back at them awkwardly; his fangs were peaking out a little from nerves before he went out of view behind the car.

Luke didn’t want to listen in on Simon’s private conversation with Jocelyn, so he turned to Clary. “I guess you guys think you are real cute. Teasing me and your mom.”

“I think you and mom are going to get locked in a closet until you admit you’re both still in love. If you don’t hurry up and figure things out on your own.” Clary said while crossing her arms.

Okay, the kids were more determined than he’d expected. “I guess I’ll be avoiding closets around you and Simon.”

“Seriously Luke, anything could happen these days. I just want you two to be happy.” Clary was looking up at him earnestly. She had a way of leaving people feeling vulnerable when she spoke from the heart.

Luke swallowed before saying, “We’re working on it. The Clave has been questioning your mother, and her life was tossed into chaos again. She needed an adjustment period.”

Clary smiled at him softly before placing a hand on his arm and said, “It’s sweet that you put her needs first. But now I think you two would be happier together.”

Luke heard Simon laugh in relief, and turned around to see Simon and Jocelyn back in view next to the truck. Simon’s sweater was unzipped and Jocelyn was hugging him close and whispering reassurances.

Luke’s enhanced hearing caught Jocelyn’s words on the breeze. “You will always be our Simon.” Jocelyn gently rubbed Simon’s back as he clung to her. There were tears of relief and happiness shining in his eyes.

It reminded Luke of their youth. When Jocelyn was comforting a different lost Downworlder boy and reassuring him. Luke’s heart was swollen with love. He wished moments like this could last forever. Where it didn’t feel like there was a war on the horizon, and he could just stay with this family he’s made forever.

Luke’s come a long way from being trapped by his parabatai and left to die. Abandoned by everyone except Jocelyn. He wouldn’t let Valentine take anything else from him. He would keep his new family and his pack safe.

When Simon and Jocelyn returned they were both smiling. Jocelyn still had an arm around Simon. He looked much calmer now.

It wasn’t long before Clary and Jocelyn had to leave. They told Simon and Luke they’d tell them whatever was discovered about Valentine’s plan at the meeting.

In the rush of goodbyes and hugs, no one noticed a man standing in the darkness and watching them from behind a shipping container. When Jocelyn and Clary left, he disappeared as well.

Luke turned to Simon. “So, are you still holding a torch for Clary, or is there someone new?”

Simon shrugged, “I’m not going to try to date Clary. I still love her. I don’t know if that will ever change, but I’m pretty sure she sees me as a brother. Like, more than her actual brother.”

“Poor kid,” Luke said and shook his head in dismay.

“Yeah,” Simon agreed. “It’s a Luke and Leia situation. I mean, Jocelyn isn’t sure it’s true ’cause she still hasn’t met Jace. But it’s really messing with Clary’s head.” Simon kicked a rock with his shoe and watched as it rolled across the parking lot.

Sometimes Luke thought Simon barely changed after being turned. Other times he was caught off guard by how different he was. Simon had stopped physically aging, but he was growing up fast. He was more mature than he’d been a few months ago.

“I notice you haven’t answered my other question,” said Luke.

“What?” Simon said looking a little too confused to be an honest reaction.

“Is there someone new? I figure since you only figured out you are bi recently, there might be a boy you like.” Luke wanted Simon to be comfortable talking to him about anyone he liked, guy or girl.

“Oh, uh, I guess there is a guy. He doesn’t know and I doubt he feels the same way.” Simon was looking at the ground and shuffling his feet.

“Do I know him?”  Luke asked. It seemed likely considering how Simon was avoiding eye contact and saying surprisingly little about his crush.

“Yeah, uh, you’ve met.” Simon was looking at his fingernails now. “It doesn’t matter. Magnus said I should go for it, but I can’t imagine many people have turned him down, so what does he know? I don’t want to mess everything up.”

“You told Magnus about your crush before _me_?” Luke was a little offended now. He understood Simon going to Magnus for advice and reassurance when he first came out. But Simon went to Luke for advice on girls and dating for _years_.

“I didn’t tell him,” Simon said, “he guessed.”

“I guess Magnus knows him too?” Luke asked.

Simon nodded and Luke knew from his silence that whoever this guy was it was someone Luke wouldn’t approve of. Which was worrying. Simon, Luke, and Magnus all knowing the guy narrowed the list down a lot. He had to be a Shadowhunter or Downworlder.

“Any chance you’ll tell me who this guy is?” Luke asked.

Simon shrugged and said, “It doesn’t matter.”

Luke sighed and pulled out his car keys. He’d gotten a new car after Jace trashed his old one while trying to park. “I’ll drive you back to the hotel. We need to get you back before sunrise.”

Simon smiled gratefully at the change in conversation. “Thanks, Luke. Raphael always gets on my case when I cut it close.”

“That almost makes me like him. Glad he’s keeping you from catching on fire.” They got in the car and Luke drove them out of the parking lot while gently batting Simon’s hands away from the radio. He wanted to talk, not listen to bad indie music.

“Yeah, Raphael is kind of protective with everyone in the clan. Probably the opposite of how Camille was. It’s actually kind of nice when it’s not smothering.” Simon smiled goofily to himself and turned to look out the window.

Oh no, Luke knew that smile (even if there was more fang than there used to be) and the fond, sappy tone of voice. This wasn’t just Simon with a crush. That is how Simon talked when he described Clary geeking out at an art museum. This was Simon falling in love with Raphael Santiago. For a whole minute Luke had no idea what to say, then he pulled the car over.

“What’s wrong?” Simon asked warily.

“Raphael Santiago? He’s your crush?” Hopefully, Simon didn’t realize it was love yet.

“What? No!” Simon said way too quickly. Luke crossed his arms and silently watched him until he cracked. “How did you guess?”

“I’m a detective, Simon.” Luke said before rubbing his hands over his face in dismay. “He kidnapped you and got you killed, Simon. How can you be over that?”

“Well, as much as I enjoy holding grudges, Raphael isn’t the one who ordered my kidnapping and killed me, Camille is. Plus, he saved me from her, and he tried to stop me from coming back to the hotel.” Simon was shifting awkwardly in his seat and twisting his seatbelt around.

Luke sighed and softened his voice. He wanted to get through to Simon not distress him. “He still kidnapped you, Simon.”

“So did Alaric!” Simon snapped. “I’ve known him for years and he helped kidnap me and nearly turned me into werewolf chow because he was following his old Alpha’s orders. Raphael didn’t know me when he kidnapped me for his Clan leader, yet _he_ tried to save me from her. If you should be mad at anyone it’s your buddy Alaric.”

It was the first time Simon revealed any lingering bitterness toward Alaric to Luke. He knew Simon and Alaric were getting along better since Simon helped Luke end the Internal Affairs investigation. “It took awhile for me to forgive Alaric. But it’s not like that’s the only reason I don’t approve of Raphael. What about the age difference?”

Simon huffed and turned around to face Luke. “Raphael is still pretty young for a vampire. He’s a lot younger than Magnus and I didn’t hear you complaining when he started dating Alec.”

Luke pointed and said, “I have no say in Alec’s choices.” Luke lifted a second finger, “Alec is older than you and much more mature. Stop making that face Simon, I’m only saying Shadowhunter kids are forced to grow up fast. Alec and Magnus are on more equal footing than you would be with Raphael.”

Luke lifted a third finger as he made his last point. “Plus, Raphael is your clan leader.”

“You sound like you want to investigate him,” Simon said. He looked less irritated now and more resigned. “Like I said, I don’t think anything will come of it, so you can stop worrying.” Simon curled up into his seatbelt a little in dismay.

Luke worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. Simon was upset by Luke’s disapproval. It was probably worse because it was the first time Luke didn’t support his about romantic pursuits. Luke considered leaving it at that, but he knew that even if Simon respected him that didn’t mean he’d listen. If Simon did end up seeing Raphael, and it led to trouble, he wanted Simon to know he could come to Luke for support.

“Simon, I want to make sure you understand why I want you to think this through,” Luke said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Simon said dismissively.

“And I want you to know that if you do end up dating Raphael I will be there for you. And I’ll try to get along with him… As long as he treats you well.” It was hard to imagine getting along with Raphael. Maybe the clan leader would stop the dog jokes if he dated Simon, but Luke doubted it. Raphael loved to play up his arrogance and cockiness when he interacted with werewolves.

Simon unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Luke. His expression was surprised and delighted. “Really? You mean it?”

_Well, I definitely can’t take it back now_. “I want you to be happy,” Luke said seriously.

Simon yanked Luke into a hug so tight his ribs ached before Simon got control of himself and loosened his grip. “Thanks, Luke.”

Luke patted Simon’s back. “And if he ever hurts you let me know. I’ll deal with him,” he said in a lower tone.

“Oh my gosh,” Simon said exasperatedly. He still looked happy when he returned to his seat and buckled the seatbelt.

“Feeling better?” Luke asked. Simon had gone practically boneless in relaxation.

“Yeah, I guess I’m not used to keeping secrets from everybody. I mean, I can’t tell my mom and Rebecca anything important right now. It feels good to get this off my chest. And you were really great about everything. Seriously, A+ on the supportive dad work. Even if you turned back into a police officer halfway through it.”

“Glad to help,” Luke said. “We’d better get you to the hotel.” The rest of the drive was considerably less tense. By the time they reached the hotel Simon was leaning forward in his seat eagerly.

“I’m going to try to find out whether or not Raphael likes me before I do anything, obviously. I don’t want to hit on him and have him reject me ‘cause what we’ve got now is pretty cool. It means a lot that you’ll support me if it works out.” Simon was unbuckling his seatbelt as he rambled happily at Luke.

_Great_ , Luke thought sarcastically, _he’s going to take a risk on Raphael soon_. Warning Simon away from Raphael probably made him want to pursue him more. Most warnings backfire with Simon.

“Look after yourself kid,” Luke ruffled Simon’s hair gently. Suddenly a thought struck him, “Wait, did anyone ever give you the talk about men with men? It’s not the same so you should probably know—”

“Itwasgoodtoseeyoubye,” Simon blurted as he used his vampire speed to bolt out the door and run to the hotel.

Luke was shaking with laughter when Simon disappeared through the front door of the hotel. He’d make sure someone had the talk with Simon soon, but his reaction was priceless. Luke forced himself to calm down when he saw Raphael appear through the front door. He was doubtless wondering why the clan’s youngest member ran into the building like he was being chased.

Raphael raised an eyebrow at Luke and leaned against the wall. He looked like he was intending to stay there either until Luke left or the sun rose. Luke rolled his window down so they could see each other better.

Luke did the “I’m watching you” gesture he’d done to Simon for years when Simon would take Clary out at night. When Luke was finished pointing first at his eyes then at Raphael’s, the vampire tilted his head and lifted his own hand – to flip Luke off.

“Asshole,” Luke muttered as he drove away. Why did he tell Simon he would try to get along with Raphael?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Simon sang the Puppy Love song by Paul Anka (made popular by Donny Osmond).   
> Valentine’s plan will be revealed in future chapters.


End file.
